


【带卡】夜色正浓

by jingzhehuiyouyuma



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingzhehuiyouyuma/pseuds/jingzhehuiyouyuma
Summary: ※存活土X六火卡※是车 预警※中秋小甜饼第二发~非清水※和【带卡】不能吃甜食的虚假世界  情节是相连的，但均可独立成文不影响阅读
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Hatake Kakashi, 宇智波带土/旗木卡卡西
Kudos: 25





	【带卡】夜色正浓

被临时紧急叫回办公室后卡卡西才知道，火之国大名一行人心血来潮在中秋之际跑来木叶进行慰问，身为六代目当然不可能脱身，于是不得已又进行了一番接待，等忙完一切，到家已是深夜。  
卡卡西走进卧室，在黑暗里摸索着脱掉身上累赘的层层衣物，雪白的御神袍被细心挂在床头衣架上，其他诸如外套背心等被随手扔在地上。踩着堆叠的衣物走到床前，轻轻掀起被角钻进已经被睡在床上的恋人体温焐热的被窝，月光下银发反射出柔顺光亮。  
整个人被柔软的棉被包裹住，被窝里的热度让卡卡西浑身放松下来舒适的叹了口气，手指已经熟门熟路攀上了背对着自己沉睡着的男人，寻找着最让自己着迷的肌肤。  
“带土……”卡卡西低声念着他的名字。  
依旧在睡梦中的男人没有对他的呼唤做出反应，却蓦地皱起了眉——被外面寒风吹得冰凉的手指调皮地抚弄过他胸口的乳头，敏感部位被刺激而瞬间立起，安稳的梦境似乎悄悄出现了裂痕。  
即便如此，男人在蹙眉后又缓缓舒展了面容，大约是白天过于疲惫，这点刺激还不足以把他完全从梦中拉扯回现实世界。  
发现男人并没有如自己所想一样被惊醒，卡卡西有些失望，下一秒又像是想到了什么，狡黠地弯起眼睛，露出一个如果被男人看到一定会瞬间戒备的笑。  
把手收回到身前，卡卡西往手心里呵出热气，又搓热了掌心，确定自己的肌肤已经不再带有寒气，才又一次开始了对恋人的挑逗。  
屋子里只有微弱月色带来仅有的光线，从卡卡西的视角只能看见带土被粗硬短发覆盖的后脑勺，肌肉结实的身体完全隐藏在棉被下，处于沉睡状态而放松，即使没办法亲眼看到，卡卡西也能想象出自己的胳膊环在恋人腰际时皮肤色差带来的鲜明对比。这想象让他激动地微微颤抖，渴望被带土狠狠按住顶入已经开始躁动地收缩着的后穴——  
然而耳边与自己的喘息截不同的，是带土平静、悠长的呼吸。  
卡卡西开始觉得有点委屈了。忙了半天才到家，迎接自己的不是饱含爱意的拥抱，也不是细密温热撩拨情欲的亲吻，甚至对自己的讨好都无动于衷，只把毫无感情的背后留给自己。  
想要泄愤一样，卡卡西倾身在带土耳垂上咬了一口。效果立竿见影，刚刚只是不安地扭动了身体的恋人此刻猛然抖了一抖，眼皮下的眼珠颤抖起来，发出了低沉的闷哼。  
卡卡西的喉咙干涩起来，小心翼翼地张开闭合的双唇，探出的舌尖在带土耳后划过，睡梦中的后者被卡卡西一连串的动作骚扰得无法继续安心入睡，皱着眉翻了个身。  
这下就更方便了——卡卡西整个人钻进了被子里，在黑暗中找到了带土已经半勃的性器，即使在梦中，他也没能抵挡住卡卡西的撩拨。  
握住发烫的性器，卡卡西已经能感受到那根粗长肉棒从凸起的血管传来的突突跳动，想起这根大家伙曾无数次埋进自己最柔软的地方肆意挞伐，在心中庆幸黑暗中看不到自己已经红透了的脸，弯下腰把它含进了嘴里。  
凑近后熟悉的男性体位顿时充满了卡卡西的口腔，带土和身上其他地方的毛发同样发硬的耻毛乱糟糟戳着他的下巴，吞吐着性器时耻毛摩擦着卡卡西细嫩的皮肤，卡卡西心里清楚现在下巴一定已经泛红了。与此同时性器在口中迅速膨胀，很快顶端就抵住了咽喉部位，贪心地想要完全占有这根肉棒，卡卡西忍着被顶弄喉间软肉的不适一寸寸让硬热性器更深的插进来，喉咙里发出一阵又像邀请又像抗拒的呼噜声。  
但梦中的宇智波带土当然是听不见的。不过即便如此，他也对下体的遭遇有了感知，身体在没有得到意志指示的情况下自动挺动了腰杆，试图往包住性器的湿热潮湿之处更近一步。  
不能再做下去了。卡卡西对沉睡中的带土什么时候会射精并不了解，但毫无疑问他不想白白浪费掉带土射出的一点一滴，就这么错过让带土射在自己身体里的机会，太不应该了。  
被子里空气稀薄，卡卡西已经有些晕眩，浑身发热的情况下捂在被子里更是让他难以喘息，随手扯开被子抛到了一边。身体骤然暴露出来，带土在冷空气中缩了一下，不安地在枕头上辗转，原本精神十足的性器也有些蔫了下来，卡卡西已经顾不上这些了，体内不断叫嚣的快感让他已经急需抚慰。他两腿分开跪在带土身体两侧，纤细手指抓住了带土的手，引导其来到自己正饥渴的一收一缩的后穴，让带土的一根指头突破括约肌深入被肠液充分润滑过的内壁。  
手指进入的瞬间卡卡西长吁出一口气，整个晚上的渴望终于稍稍得到了缓解，热情的肠肉层层叠叠包裹住手指，粘稠的快感像快要烧开的水，蒸得卡卡西雪白的身体咕嘟咕嘟冒出情欲的热气，慢慢变成诱人的粉。  
牵引着那根手指在体内游弋，争先恐后涌出的爱液很快就把带土的皮肤浸的泛白出褶，而越来越强烈的空虚感提醒卡卡西，一根手指已经不够了，他需要更多的来自带土的抚慰。  
于是，一根手指变成了两根，而带土另一只手也被卡卡西拽着放到了自己胸口，翘立的乳头早在数不清次数的爱抚中被催熟，此刻只是被熟悉的手掌触碰就食髓知味的胀大，颤巍巍主动贴紧掌心讨好着。  
欲望的火焰已经把卡卡西的神经煎烤到极限，粗喘中他借幽微月光看着尚在沉睡的带土，半面英俊半面瘢痕的面容在光影中有如神祇璀璨耀眼，而这神祇却在一无所知中被牵引着抚摸过他被情色浸泡的肉体，掌中沾满了气味淫糜的液体，满足他最色情而大胆的渴求。渎神般的隐秘快感让卡卡西大脑晕眩，他压低了身体任由乳尖在带土的指缝中被挤夹成薄薄的肉片，胀痛与灼热都变成了夜半绮梦中的甜蜜点缀，后穴一股股流出的肠液几乎如失禁般淋在带土的性器上，不断绞紧的肠肉得不到满足，逼迫他发出低低的难耐呜咽。  
卡卡西试图自行吞入带土的性器，但那挺立着的弯曲肉刃每次都因为后穴过于湿滑而难以直捣花心，每每浅浅的插入顶端，又会很快从臀沟滑走，几次尝试下来，卡卡西几乎快要急的哭出来。泪水模糊间下意识望向带土，才发现那双黑色的眼睛正用阴晴不定的眼神看着自己徒劳的尝试。  
“你怎么醒了……呜嗯……”想到不知道何时已经醒过来的带土可能把自己的放荡行为尽收眼底，卡卡西只觉得浑身都软了下来，但撒娇般的指责很快就被灼热的欲火化为呻吟，放松下来的身体失去支撑的倒在了恋人怀中。  
有力的臂弯托住了汗湿的身体，但卡卡西没等到落在唇上熟悉的吻，有些疑惑的看向带土，对方紧抿的嘴唇昭示出了不算愉快的心情。  
“怎么了……？”卡卡西在对方脖颈里蹭蹭，试图让带土的态度软化下来，同时拉着带土的手指往自己胸口去，嫩红乳头在刺激下缩成了硬硬的小粒：“摸一摸这里，带土，摸一摸……”  
并没有打算这么快对卡卡西露出好脸色，但宽大的手掌还是接受了乞求的揉捏起胀痛的乳头。卡卡西发出小狗般的呜咽，整个人更紧的往带土身上贴过去：“带土……”被肠液染得湿漉漉的屁股在带土性器上蹭着，希望能得到更多的宠爱，“这里也要……”  
带土这次却没有满足卡卡西，看着后者眼中已经被情欲完全占据，心里的怒气逐渐按耐不住，压低了声音：“为什么回来的这么晚，不是说就一小会儿吗？”  
“嗯……加班嘛……”卡卡西心思早就不在对话上，身体扭动着一心只想被性器贯穿。  
“我在你眼里就是个按摩棒吗？”带土空闲的手指狠狠按住流水的后穴，在敏感点腺点研磨，感受身上的人过电般猛地颤抖起来，咬牙切齿的继续控诉着，“每天早出晚归，把我一个人留在家里，回来了就把我当成泄欲工具，今天可是过节——卡卡西，这日子我没法过了！”  
被后穴里的扣弄玩到泪水模糊，卡卡西急急的喘着，发出快要窒息一样的可怜声音，好久才缓回来：“呜……带土……”恍惚地哀求着，“操操我，我要……”  
——沉浸在情欲里的人根本没听到自己的指责。带土一口气憋在心口，手指停下了动作，身上的人欲求不满的挣扎起来，屁股高高的翘起来，湿漉漉的肉洞急迫地翕合着，烧光了残存的理智：“带土，不要停……”  
每次这么说之后，带土的欲望都会瞬间达到顶峰，用可怕的动作把卡卡西做到筋疲力尽——即使带来的后果是连续几天后穴肿胀坐立难安，对卡卡西来说，这依旧是种让他感到自己被带土深爱着的幸福。  
然而这次却并不像之前一样，带土顿了一下后，把卡卡西放到了床的另一边，而自己起身走出了屋子。  
骤然失去了相贴的温热肌肤，卡卡西内心有一瞬间的茫然，但很快后穴不断涌出的液体就让他的大脑又变得一片混沌，靠在床头两腿大开着，三根手指胡乱的顶进隐秘股间，而肠肉很快又围了上来，邀请手指在湿滑的甬道里抠挖着。可他自己的手指和带土的完全无法相提并论，这个姿势也无法完全触及到最深的、需要抚慰的穴肉深处，只是随着时间流逝让卡卡西更加感到让他想要哭出声的欲望，丰沛肠液打湿了身下一大片的床单，又是羞愧、又是渴求，卡卡西的唇间慢慢吐出哀求的呓语：“带土……带土……”  
模模糊糊中卧室门又推开了，带土回来了——一只手把他从床上拉起来变成了跪趴的姿势，按着他的腰让他把腰塌下去，翘起被激喷出来的肠液打湿的屁股，习惯了被肉刃抚慰的穴口在臀瓣间焦躁的开合，而下一秒有什么东西填住了那张流着口水的小嘴。  
浮沉在欲望中的思绪有一秒的清醒：“那是什么……带土？”  
带土没有立刻回答。他慢条斯理的把那东西用手指更深地顶进肠道填满深处，被刮擦的肠壁欣喜地收缩着庆贺，不论是什么，对这一刻的卡卡西来说都值得感激。  
“好吃吗？”确定那东西已经被手指顶到了深处，带土慢悠悠问。  
“……？”  
“虽然你不喜欢吃甜的，不过，”手指在肉壁上刮了刮，不出意料让六代目呜咽着摇起了屁股，带土低声问，“你下面的这张嘴可没上面这张嘴挑食，看起来这张嘴很喜欢豆沙馅月饼呢。”  
这才突然明白过来带土刚刚出去是去做了什么，卡卡西语无伦次的抓紧了他的手臂：“别，拿出来……不行……”  
“谁让你只允许我吃一块，”男人这时候的语气里满是“报仇雪恨”的得意，“是你说的放久了就不好吃了，那就请六代目大人和我一起分享美味吧。”  
“嗯……”怎么也没料到带土居然会这样，一想到下面居然被塞进了月饼，还是自己亲手买回来想要哄带土高兴的，卡卡西脸上又是一阵热潮，“拿出来带土……操操我，我想要你操操我……”  
忽然身体被重重压下，夹在男人和床板之间无法动弹。带土的手指在后穴抠弄，月饼很快就被取了出来。以为对自己的惩罚已经到了尾声，卡卡西长长叹出了一口气，然而下一刻下巴被捏住强行打开，嘴里被塞进沾满了蜜液的月饼，带土的手指在他咽喉处按压，逼迫舌根吞咽，将月饼吞入腹中。  
“有自己味道的月饼吃起来怎么样？”带土的手依旧捏在下巴上，唇舌在卡卡西脆弱的口腔中游走，和卡卡西一起品尝残存的味道。  
这对卡卡西来说有些羞耻了，但——带土就是想要用这种方法让他不自在。卡卡西低声叹了口气：“带土……对不起，但我真的不是故意回来这么晚，我要工作……”  
带土咬着牙问：“你到底有没有心，卡卡西？工作比我更重要吗？”牙齿在肌肤细嫩的脖颈上啃噬着，咬出让卡卡西畏缩着颤抖的齿痕，“木叶没了你就不能运转？如果有一天要你在我和木叶中间选一个，你会选谁？”  
顿了顿，原本气势汹汹的声音低落下去，变成了带着一丝可怜意味的自嘲：“——当然是木叶了，你早就选过一次了，不是吗。”  
身下卡卡西还在快感的煎熬中沉沦，带土却没了非要找到答案的心情，正准备草草用手指满足卡卡西，忽然被颤抖的双手紧紧抱住了。  
“想要和你永远在一起……所以我会好好工作，只要我还是受人尊敬的六代目，在我的担保下你就是安全的……”喘息着艰难地说出这么一段话，卡卡西唇齿间喷出滚烫潮湿的气息，在带土耳边萦绕着，“带土……来操操我……求你了……你不是也很想的吗，摸摸这儿……”  
短暂的沉默后，滚烫的肉刃毫无征兆操干进了沾满黏腻肠液的甬道，卡卡西几乎感觉连灵魂都被性器带来的温度灼伤，却毫不犹豫的分开双腿，更深的吞进去。小穴被粗大的巨物完全侵占，括约肌被撑开到极限，变成了泛白的肉环箍住性器根部，嫩肉被不断抽插的性器摩擦发热，淫糜的快感通过神经忠实的传达至大脑，卡卡西全身发软的接受着带土的进入，隐约听见自己在大声哭叫，但他无法停下，甚至连小声一点也做不到——这声音反而让带土更兴奋起来，用比刚才更大的力度使劲挞伐着淫水四溅的肉穴，烂熟的红肉紧紧咬着性器不舍得放开，每每在性器抽出时都被带得翻卷出一点点嫩肉。  
软烂泥泞的穴肉被捣弄得汁水淋漓，快感叠加到某个程度后不堪重负的身体连呻吟和哭叫的力气都被剥夺了，生理性的眼泪顺着眼角流进汗湿的银发鬓角，最后被带土细细的吻掉，然后用舌头送进卡卡西无力闭合的嘴巴，让他品尝自己在强烈快感下迸发的泪水是什么滋味——  
“卡卡西……”带土一遍又一遍在恋人耳边呢喃着，好像要把全部的情绪都以此传递。  
已经在性器抽送下逐渐陷入癫狂的卡卡西对此无知无觉，但带土觉得潜意识里他还是听到了的，证据就是把自己的性器绞的越来越紧的肠壁随着卡卡西的颤抖愈发用力，察觉到已经快到极限了，带土把肉棒缓缓抵在不断收缩的穴口，突然失去了填满空虚内壁的巨物，那里不安的抽动着，涌出更多的液体试图挽回，紧接着，带土就满足了恋人饥渴的身体——  
用尽全身力气将肉刃猛地插入，精液大股大股喷入肠道深处，腺点被大力撞击，方才沉积在身体里的快感全部激荡出来，丰腴的臀肉抖动起来，然后沿着后穴，一股足以让人升天的灭顶快感迅速冲上头顶，卡卡西不受控制的痉挛起来，脚趾蜷曲又张开，弓起身体、深深地后仰露出脆弱的喉结，翻着白眼被干到了高潮。

结束后带土抱着精疲力尽的卡卡西，在汗水淋淋的额前亲吻，迷迷糊糊的六代目问：“……在里面吗？”  
“什么？”带土用嘴唇贴着对方的唇瓣摩挲着。  
“我想要你射在我身体里面，”卡卡西蹭了蹭带土唇上的疤，“射在里面了吗？”  
“嗯。”抱紧了为此而心满意足的卡卡西，带土闭上了眼睛，“晚安，卡卡西。”  
“晚安。带土。”

这是平常而温馨的一天。  
也是他们未来将会如此共度的每一天。  
月白风清。  
而夜色正浓。

fin


End file.
